Problems with the Kobol Colonies
by Dim95
Summary: This is a series of chapters covering the discovery of the Thirteenth Tribe and the consequences of annexing it to the unified government of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Here we see how the Colonials and the Cylons realize that the Thirteenth Tribe is much more advanced in technology, and in magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I bring you another Fate Stay Night story with Battlestar Galactica 2003, since the previous story they liked, so I made another One-Shot.**

 **This chapter is based on the fanfic of Los Coloniales, they are not the only ones in the Galaxy; where the colonies attacked a group of the Earth to join the Colonial Government.**

 **Here we see a humanity that is based on Fate Grand Order with magic and technology.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Richard Adar, President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol was tired and exhausted.

The job of being a president is exhaustive; give some political speeches to the press, promote agreements between the Colonies, meet with the Quorum to discuss political work, attend diplomatic meetings, among other tasks that every president should do.

But the situation he was going through was somehow different from what he was used to.

In all the history of the Twelve Colonies, there were moments of greater uncertainty in the history of the Colonies. One could mention the rebellion of the Cylons against their creators and the initiation of a war that had lasted a lifetime in the Cyrannus System, the attacks of terrorist groups such as the Tauran mafia, Ha'la'tha, the group of the Sons of Ares, and the insurrections of Sagittaron by Tom Zarek's group against the federal government of the Colonies. All kinds of problems that have to do with the economic, political or religious.

This situation that the colonial government was going through was different from what he had seen in his entire life as President of the Twelve Colonies. It was a historic moment, and at the same time, stressful.

Everything had happened a few weeks ago in the past; when an ultra-secret mission was started by the Admiralty to know what the Cylons were doing on the Armistice Line. A Valkyrie Class was sent to gather information and bring it back, it seemed easy.

When the Valkyrie Class returned to the base, all the Admirals looked at the information extracted from the excursion. It seemed that there was an unidentified signal crossing the territory of the Line, not only that, but also took photographs and videos of what looked like several strange ships that did not resemble a colonial or Cylon. The majority thought that it was a kind of new Cylon ship prototype, but that idea was discarded by the Admiral of the Valkyrie.

No one knew where it was from, but a conclusion was reached that it should be investigated immediately.

With the information analyzed, the Admiralty, with the approval of President Adar, sent ten Mercury-class Battlestar to the unknown regions to search for the strange ships in the exploration reports.

Many came to the conclusion that it could be extraterrestrial life, but it was rejected by the religious, since they believe that the Lords of Kobol created the Galaxy so that humanity can enjoy it, that according to the Sacred Scrolls. While others thought that it was the Thirteenth Tribe that left Kobol about two hundred thousand years ago in the past, before the Exodus of Kobol.

When the ten Battlestars arrived at the established coordinates, they began to monitor the entire unknown system. After spending an hour more, we were able to obtain a signal, detected at about ten kilometers in the north latitude. With the location of the established signal, the colonial warships went to the town in a straight line without separating.

When they arrived, they realized that they were in an area restricted by three ships that appeared in the photos of the Valkyrie.

They managed to make contact, but the language they spoke was unknown, but it was understood as a kind of caprican language, some scholars in the ships believed that it could be an ancient kobolian.

After finally making a good connection, one of the Battlestar was told they were on a reconnaissance mission for the Galaxy, hiding the truth of the expedition. The second unknown ship that was in the middle told them they were in a government research territory. Admiral Battlestar Poseidon replied that they were only looking for a way to initiate a trade agreement between the two governments, making the lie take effect to know the name of the government of the unknown ships.

When he was told the name of the government, everyone was shocked.

Terra. The name of the government was Republic Terra.

After being described as an ancient legend in colonial culture; finally they found the Thirteenth Tribe; the greatest discovery in all colonial history. They were making contact with their lost brothers.

The colonials were surprised and happy for the discovery of the legendary Cologne Thirteen. The Admiral of Battlestar Hyperion said that they were happy to join the colonial government, and that the Thirteen Tribe joined their sisters, but the response of the Terrans made them decline the offer, since they are a sovereign nation and that is not It is necessary to unite a world that knows nothing of an exodus two hundred thousand years ago or the existence of sister colonies that awaited them.

That revelation left the colonials disgusted. A Sagittarion Admiral told them that they are heretics for forgetting their sisters and forsaking the belief of the Lords of Kobol. This declaration motivated many religious to make the Terran ships and the planet be delivered to the Twelve Colonies immediately.

The Terran ships told them they would not. It was there that the Battlestar launched their nuclear missiles against the Terran ships, believing that they would be left damaged, which was an error of the colonials. A kind of blue bubble that enveloped the Terran ships, making the impact of the missile launched did not damage the ships. The colonials were surprised: the Terran ships had shields of energy, which only saw in fiction movies, but what they had just seen was real.

Retaliating against the attack of the colonial ships, the Terrans threw lasers towards the colonials, causing heavy damage and loss of armor and other metallic layers. With the damage done, the Battlestars left the area with their spotted pride.

When they reached the Cyrannus System, they told everything that happened to the Admiralty about the encounter with the Terrans, making them show the images taken during the confrontation. Seeing the first contact and the fight with his lost brothers. The Admiralty and President Adar, who saw everything, decided that it was time to unite Earth with his brothers, whether on the good or bad road.

With the declaration of war on the Terrans, they began to launch several Battlestar classes to win the war. But, with the passage of time, they realized the huge mistake they made. Many colonial ships were destroyed by the advanced weapons of the Terrans, while the ground troops, the Colonial Marine Corps were completely defeated by the weapons and armor of the Terrans. They had also seen how the Terrans made rapid movements and threw some kind of flames or energy rays of bare hands, or the invocation of objects, whether swords, shields or spears, leaving the colonial disturbed.

Above all, some Terrans dressed in odd clothes and holding objects or going with nothing in hand began to defeat the colonial forces and the air as well. They even saw superhuman movements and released some kind of energy rays from their weapons or hands, making the battle more strange.

FueWhen the Terrans finally found the Cyrannus System, they began their route to the capital of the Twelve Colonies: Caprica.

A group of thirty Battlestars led by the Battlestar Pegasus faced the twenty-five Terran ships. The battle was declared, and the ships opened fires among themselves. About twenty Battlestars were destroyed in the fight, among them, the Pegasus, along with the proclaimed Supreme Admiral, Helena Cain. The Galactic Battlestar called for surrender to the terran ships, ending a meaningless war and the survival of half of the Colonial Fleet by Admiral William Adama.

For three weeks, a truce was established between the two governments so that no war breaks out between the two. At that time, the Twelve Colonies faced their defeat at the hands of their selfishness and egomania. They believed that their experiences in the Cylon War would bring them victory, but it was their own pride that made them lose.

While Adar doubted the actions that the Quorum and the Admiralty had made to declare war on the Terrans.

On a military base of the Earth or Terra given by the name of the Romans to the home planet of humanity.

The young Gudao Fujimura was sitting at his desk doing the paperwork of the last weeks after having made a truce with the Twelve Colonies. That war against a branch of lost humanity left him tired and exhausted. After the war was over, he returned to Earth and took time to relax for a full hour. Many of the Magus and some of the Marines' soldiers were also tired. As for the Servants, they liked to participate in the battle against the colonial, which, they took it as a means of entertainment to have fun, along with the troops, of course.

Gudao let out a moan of exhaustion and ran his hand through his messy black hair, it was very exhausting. At least he spent several time with Mashu in his free time. The sensation of feeling his embrace and smelling his hair made him feel at home. As for Scathach, she gave him company and a little " _relaxation_ " in his room. He felt being back.

A door rang. Gudao made the guest pass. He was no more than Sieg, a Servant.

The Class Caster Servant smiled at Gudao.

"How is everything". He responded in a friendly way.

"More or less," Gudao said with a hand gesture, while shrugs. "I've been a bit exhausted, but I'm recovering, now I'm busy making a report, and how are you doing?"

"I feel good". Sieg said with a shrug, still having a friendly smile. "I was in worse situations, but I get used to it"

"I know you were going to tell him." Gudao answered in a solemn voice. "Lately, the battle against the colonials was very hard"

Sieg nodded at those words, and added:

"They were going to do everything possible for us to join them in their government and their religion, I do not blame them for believing that we are their lost tribe"

"That's the same as I told myself" Gudao frowned. "How can they believe that we are their" _Colonie Thirteen_ "during an exodus that arose before two thousand years ago? For me it is impossible to believe"

"Perhaps they think that being isolated from them, we became independent and we created our own culture and religion. Although, to say that a tribe of humans had left their home planet and settled on a planet they called Earth, is something completely crazy, since humanity evolved on Earth several years ago that the establishment of a colony on Earth "

"There may be misinformation about those " _Holy Scrolls_ " that speak"

"Very possible, I can imagine how Alaya and Gaia were furious at being forced to swear allegiance to other worlds as the greatest authority." Sieg said with a laugh.

"It would be a catastrophe" Gudao shook his head at the thought of Gaia and Alaya fighting against the collective consciences of the Twelve Colonies. "Anyway, how are you and Jeanne going?"

"We were together for a few laps while we rested from the long day, what about Mashu and Scathach?"

"Mashu and I were dating to give us a break, while with Scathach, she measured a slight " _massage_ " to compensate for my worth on the battlefield against the colonials" Gudao shrugged indifferently. "Relaxed"

"We've all had a thorough job"

"You can not imagine" sighed Gudao. "It seems that the other Servants had an incredible time in the fight."

"When you saw that you had a good time in the battle, we decided to join the fun, we could not take so much action that I was developing"

"At least they helped us in our" fun "we were doing."

"If you say it, well, it will be better to leave you busy in your work, we will see you there," said Sieg.

Gudao said goodbye and began to concentrate on his work.

* * *

 **So far with this One-Shot that I've been preparing after looking for various Kobol information on the 2003 Battlestar Galactic wiki.**

 **It seems that the Twelve Colonies chose badly to subdue the government of the Earth. Since this government that I created was based on the game Destiny by the castes of warriors, with the inclusion of elements of Fate Grand Order.**

 **The couples that I put in this chapter with Gudao, were Scathach and Mashu. While with Sieg, I relied on Fate Apocrypha and paired it with Jeanne, Astolf and Jeanne Alter.**

 **What I can say about this story, it is possible that the Cylons do not succeed in destroying the Terrans.**

 **See you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**People, here I bring you a continuation of the previous chapter. This takes place on a discussion of the Quorum of the Twelve Colonies about the war with the Terrans.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Quorum was a governing body where each elected representative to vote and discuss plans for the cooperative development of the Twelve Colonies. This government was created during the dawn of the Cylon War, where the Twelve Colonies were independent entities, but with the arrival of the same enemy in common, the Colonies decided to leave their differences and work together. The first Colonization Articles were also used where the new laws of the federal government of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol would be made.

But the situation that the Quorum was going through was outrageous. About a month ago, contact was made with his lost brothers; the Thirteenth Tribe, but the meeting was not at all friendly. They were made to join their other brothers, but they reacted negatively to their proposal; that was the most rude thing they had ever seen. They were branded as traitors, people who had turned their backs on their brothers and the Lords of Kobol. They were given a second chance to join, but it was the same result; they were not going to join.

Seen as a sign of rebellion, the colonial government decided to act, since the order was given by Adar to have more voters in his candidacy. Both Adar and the Quorum thought they were going to succeed, but the result came back to them; it was the Terrans who defeated them. The war with the Terrans was different from the Cylon War that the colonies would have remembered, it was not.

Now the representatives of each planet that was gathered were discussing the problem that was causing it.

"This can not be outrageous!" The representative of Tauron answered in a frustrated voice. "It is the first time that all of us were defeated by our brothers of the Thirteenth Tribe!"

"You think you thought!" The representative of Libran told him. "The Cylon War is nothing known about what we are talking about!"

"In the past we were strong enough when we were battling the Cylons!" The representative of Scoprion spoke.

"But the battle against the Thirteenth Tribe was completely different from the Cylon War that the representative of Libran said!" The representative of Leonis told the representative of Scorpion! "

"Of course yes!" Responded Libran's representative.

"But we can not compare the ceasefire when the Armistice was formed with the Cylons" suggested the Aquarion representative.

"So much isolation made them lose in the light of the Lords of Kobol, making their development strong before the Exodus of Kobol." The representative of Gemenom spoke.

"Maybe that's it!" The representative of Sagittar told him.

"I think it's not the time to talk about religion about this matter!" The representative of Virgon and representative of the royal family pointed out.

"He has all the reason!". Reasoned the representative of Picon. "We have to worry in case there is another attack"

"What about the Cylons !?" The representative of Canceron inquired.

"We have not had any sign of the Cylons around several years ago when the Armistice was created!" The representative of Tauron replied.

"What if they attack us unawares !?" Suggested the representative of Aerilon.

"Please, gentlemen, we can stop arguing!" Adar interposed to the representatives of each Colony of the discussion. Seeing all the representatives silent, he decided to speak. "I know we have gone through a shocking moment in our lives, but we can not give ourselves to discuss among ourselves, we need to reach an orderly conclusion"

All representatives agreed and agreed.

Adar continued.

"Gentlemen, representatives of the Twelve Colonies. We know exactly that the Thirteenth Tribe was nothing more than a simple ancient legend, but we discovered that it was not true, they are real, and at the same time, powerful in terms of technology, while we have not advanced The energy shields and laser weapons are the product of that ingenuity, something taken from a fiction movie, but they are real to our eyes "

"Without forgetting that they are strong in the battle for land." Replied the representative of Tauron.

"Including that there are young people in your military corps." The representative of Gemenom concluded.

"Yes, we have all witnessed the reports of the soldiers on the battlefield, we do not know if they are true, but they have sent images of what was described in the reports, and believe me, I thought it was nothing more than a simple error , but it turned out to be the opposite. " Adar assured the members of the Quorum.

The representatives of the Quorum exchanged words with each other; they had witnessed how the Terrans were able to defeat the colonial soldiers in ground battle. They even watched the Terrans call up energy beams and some other skills seen by the record during the war with their lost brothers. It seemed that the people of the Thirteenth Tribe had gained supernatural abilities during their isolation from the rest of their other sister colonies. Those images were the object of study, until it was concluded among the religious, that the Terrans had obtained those abilities by the Kobol Lords themselves before the Exodus.

"We know that the Terrans are extremely strong, that is why all of us together must devise a plan so that, in case of a supposed confrontation or rematch, we are prepared to recover our honor"

There were several assent and murmurs among the representatives.

Adar knew immediately that the members of the Quorum agreed with his ideas. He began to explain.

"We need to raise our status to reach the Thirteenth Tribe"

"So, on what proposition are you thinking, Mr. President?" The representative of Libran said.

"I propose that we use the Colonization Articles against the Thirteenth Tribe"

"Use the Colonization Articles?" Repeated Libran's representative in a bewildered tone. "But, Mr. President, the Thirteenth Tribe is renegade, it is not possible that they can fit in the Colonization Articles"

"I know that". Adar explained. "But in the paragraphs of the Colonization Articles he explains in detail that all the Colonies that are renegade against the united colonial government will be put under threat and will have to submit to the colonial law, being of us twelve worlds that we conform in the Cyrannus System, but the Colonization Articles cover all the Colonies, including the Thirteenth Tribe "

"But is it possible that the law of Colonization Articles can influence the Thirteenth Tribe?" The representative of Tauron inquired about the idea that Adar devised.

"Of course, we, gentlemen, have been in the past years in internal and external conflicts between ourselves, with the arrival of the threat of the Cylons made us unite as brothers and we work together to defeat them. The Thirteenth Tribe marked a strong point in our history, it was the first time we saw our brothers for two thousand years in the past, but their isolation from the rest of us made them arrogant of their own ego, forgetting teaching and light of the Lords of Kobol, it is even possible that they were influenced by monotheism For the first time, we were defeated by our lost relatives, now they think they are the best in the Galaxy, but they are wrong. own defeat, we must rise up and become strong, and recover our old pride! That's why I ask all of you, members of the Kobol Colonies, not to leave us We take away our anguish, I ask that we all recover our lost glory "

All representatives agreed, including the representative of Gemenom and Sagittaron; since both colonies are very religious and devotees of the Sacred Rolls and of the word of the Lords of Kobol. All the Colonies were instructed in the education of the Sacred Scrolls; They knew perfectly well that the Lords of Kobol created the Galaxy and humanity was created in Kobol. The Exodus of Kobol was real, and that the Thirteenth Tribe exists.

"The election to use the Colonization Articles in the Thirteenth Tribe is allowed, has the permission of the representatives to execute it, Mr. President". The representative of Virgon announced, while the other representatives were applauding before the action executed by Adar.

"Thank you very much, representatives!" Adar was happy to be able to do it.

* * *

 **Greetings to all, do not forget to comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I bring you another One-Shot from this episode of BSG-2003 with the series Fate Stay Night. This chapter deals with the experience of Guado and the soldiers against the colonial ones.**

 **A greeting.**

* * *

For Gudao, he was very tired during the battle against the colonials.

It was the first time that he and his friends fought against a branch of humanity lost for about two thousand years, it was a strong revelation, but the attack of them for the Terrans to join their unified government, was frowned upon by all , since that was unfair; but the weirdest thing was that the colonials believed that the Terrans are the Thirteenth Tribe, an absurdity on the part of scientists and historians.

But the gesture did not end there. The colonials decided to launch an attack on a Terran fleet, as a sign that the people of the Earth should unite immediately. The Terran government, seeing that horrible gesture of the colonial, decided to take action on the matter and declare war.

The first thing that was taken into account; it was that the colonial ships had nuclear energy and an FTL jump that disappeared in a single flash; which was studied by scientists. Then there were the armor of the ship; ships made with iron breastplates, but were easy to pierce through the laser beams.

With the heavily armed Terran ships, they decided to launch towards the colonials, prepared to face them.

There were space battles in every corner of the galaxy, then some incursions into the worlds colonized by the Terrans. It was a war that lasted for several months. But, something was that the Terrans had, it was the armor, the weapons, the tactics of war, the vehicles, and the Magus; a division of humans that can manipulate energy in their bodies and summon their powers on the battlefield.

But, no doubt at the time of the war, the Servants or Heroic Spirits decided to appear on the scene to help the Terrans against the colonial ones. Everyone knew that only the Heroic Spirits could be summoned through the use of Command Circuits, or they appeared when humanity is in the midst of great danger; since only Alaya and Gaia can do it, leaving to think that the two planetary consciousnesses were not going to submit to the control of their sisters.

With the Terrans and the Heroic Spirits fighting side by side, they managed to bring several victories on the battlefield to the side of the Terrans. The colonials were horrified by what they saw, it was something taken from a fantasy story, but they were witness that they were real. Some generals or colonial commanders demanded that the Colonial Marine Corps not surrender to the Terrans, but the soldiers decided to revolt against their superiors and flee.

Many Battlestars were destroyed by the Noble Phantasms, or some power of the Heroic Spirits. The colonials had no choice but to retire.

When the war with the Twelve Colonies of Kobol is over. Everything went back to normal; some ships were repaired, dead were buried, and the cities in the Terran colonies were rebuilt.

The struggle of the Terrans and the Heroic Spirits fighting together was one of the most surprising moments in the history of the war. The Herpic Spirits demonstrating their forces against the colonial forces and helping the Terrans in the fight; It was spectacular. Battlestars being destroyed and colonial Vipers being overcome by the incredible strength of the ancient heroes, proved that you can not subdue the Earth.

The Magus and soldiers who were in the war returned to their posts; some were on vacation, while others returned to their work areas.

Gudao and the Magus team were congratulated on behalf of their boss; Olga Marie Anismusphere, for the actions they did in the war against the colonials. They were assigned rest, while they made field reports on the information collected from the colonials.

Another report on the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, it was said that the colonies were immersed in a fight against machines called Cylons that created in the past and were revolutionized against their creators. To know of the existence of renegade machines in the colonial space, a conclusion was reached in the Council that all sectors of the Terran space were watched, they knew perfectly well that the fight against the colonial ones was only the beginning of another threat.

As for Gudao; Taking advantage of the rest, he decided to spend some time with Mashu, they left and walked through the facilities; whether they are eating or having an intimate moment with her, such as kissing. While with Scathach; He found her in her bedroom after spending a nice time with Mashu. She wore a purple transparent nightgown that contrasted with her hair. The transparent nightgown stopped seeing her voluptuous body and black bras and black panties. Scathach gave her a hungry smile and her crimson eyes looked at him with amusement. She told him seductively that he was with her and received a touch of "relaxation" for her effort.

It was one of Gudao's best moments, but it was time to go back to work. Both he and the others knew of the existence of the Cylons in the reports and descriptions of the colonials themselves. It would be a long day's work.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this One-Shot.**

 **A greeting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys, now I bring you another chapter of this One-Shot of BSG-2003 with Fate Stay Night.**

 **This chapter deals with a declaration of war by the Cylons to the Terrans.**

 **A greeting.**

* * *

When a council was formed with all the Cylons humaniform models to initiate an attack on the Terrans, a crazy plan, and at the same time, unintelligent.

Everything had been carried out during a meeting with the models, each had its own role to carry out the Plan, but everything went to the pipe. The appearance of the Thirteenth Tribe was something that was not pending in the plans of Cavil, but threw all the possibilities of annihilating the Twelve Colonies. Which was unheard of. Cavil knew perfectly well that the Thirteenth Tribe had destroyed itself by a rebellion of its own old Cylons models; this could not be true.

Now, it seems that the situation was increasingly against himself and his strategy to start with the Plan. I had to find a solution to fix it. Until he came up with the idea of perfecting an idea: declare war on this branch of humanity that had entered the stage.

A meeting with the models was made; Both he and models Two and Five agreed to make the attack, while the Eight, Four, Six and Three disagreed. After a long conversation about carrying out the attack on this supposed "Thirteenth Tribe", it was Cavil who decided that it could represent a danger for them, since the discovered new branch of humanity had defeated the Twelve Colonies. They all agreed: it was now to attack them.

The first thing they did was to launch a bombardment of nuclear missiles at the military posts and colonies that were unarmed, then attack the fleets. The plan was successful, the victory would be for Cavil, he would no longer have to be worried about the humans they called "Terrans". It seemed that his luck was on his side, he just had to restart the attack on the Twelve Colonies and he would not have anyone on his board.

Until the unforeseen arose in his field.

A Cylon outpost was destroyed by a single human with two swords at hand, which was hard to believe, but reports began to arrive; all spoke of humans with extraordinary abilities that go beyond fantasy.

A Six assumed that it was the Terrans who had developed magic, which was completely ruled out; because he had heard reports from the colonials about Terrans casting magical spells. Cavil would treat it as a mere fact of fiction, not something that could exist, but the videos they had taken in the moments just when the attacks began, knew immediately that their lucky day was coming to an end.

The reports began to arrive in increase, but also the own models that had returned from the Beds of Resurrection had shared chilling details on the encounter of some of these magical terrans. It was hard to believe, but the truth hit them like a train at full speed.

Many Terran ships found them and began to launch attacks against them. The Cylons did their best to push back the Terrans, but their nuclear missiles barely damaged their armor, while the lasers destroyed them without mercy, as they had no mercy in bombarding the planets colonies.

The Hybrids began to short circuit the systems of the Basestar, as if the Terrans found a way to access their systems. Immediately, all the Basestar began to be destroyed one by one. Looking horrified at the situation, they had no alternative but to flee to Colonia.

With all the Baestars in the Colony, the meeting broke out in chaos. All the models began to blame Cavil and his associates for starting a war against the Terrans.

"We told you it was a bad idea, but you did not listen, idiot!" Six shouted.

"Thanks to your arrogance, all the Terrans began to destroy our facilities!" Eight collaborated.

"Now we are near our extinction!" Furious announced three.

"Please please!" Cavil tried to keep the council stable, but the situation was getting worse. "I know I made a mistake in carrying out an attack on the Terrans, we did not know they would retaliate"

"Retaliation!" repeated furious Four. "Cavil, all our fleets were destroyed by the Terran fleets, we started an attack on their colonies, they have every right to be angry!"

"I know, I know"

"What do you know!" Three was upset. "You did not see the images lately, there are several videos about how the Terrans defeated our centurions with their own empty hands, they even destroyed our ships with their species of supernatural powers! The videos show us all!"

"Maybe we are deserving the punishment of God" concluded Aaron Doral.

"Maybe I know that!" was Tres, or named with D'Anna's alias.

Cavil tried to calm them all down.

"Brothers, sisters, we are suffering a situation that we have never faced after having signed the Armistice with the Colonies of Kobol, but now is not the time to despair, we need all of us to be together to plant a solution to this problem"

"Well, this problem is getting harder and harder for us," he said with poison the number Six, or Ginna. "What we did is a punishment that we are deserving for attacking the Terrans"

"I would not say a punishment," Cavil corrected.

"Well, I believe it!" D'Anna replied furiously. "Only for an imbecile we all pay!"

"If maybe we can all reach an agreement in this precise moment without reaching a fight between ourselves" announced Doral.

"And how do you think we're going to get in this situation ?!" said Eight.

"I suggest," Cavil explained calmly. "Let's start with what happened during the war against the Twelve Colonies, we started a non-aggression pact and we thought of a new plan to find their planet and eliminate them, like the same plan to eradicate the Colonies"

"I still think that's a bad idea," observed D'Anna. "Maybe you should see the tapes again, they use magic!"

"Yes, I know, out there I do not lose the images taken of the attacks"

"There is a possibility that they have obtained that power through a gift from the Lords of Kobol as the colonial people say" Doral supposed, calling the attention of the models. "According to the books of ancient stories and stories, it is said that humans obtained those powers through some gifts by the Lords of Kobol, or that they themselves obtained it in Kobol, an example would be the priestess Pythia and her visions of Exodus and calamity that had happened two thousand years ago "

"If so, then why have we not obtained those gifts, since we are the elect of God?" Two wanted to know.

"Maybe we do not have it because we have not yet completed our work to eradicate humans." If we exterminate all humans in the galaxy, it is possible that God will grant us his power to us, just as the Terrans do. "

D'Anna did not like how Cavil was handling the situation.

"If it is your attempt to carry out some of your dirty control games to stabilize this meeting, then you are very wrong"

Before Cavil could speak, an alarm sounded. When they saw what was happening, all the models were silent.

There were around several Terran ships; it was cataloged that it was around twenty-nine, each and every one armed.

"This can not be possible!" Cavil was stunned.

Then several laser beams descended towards the Colony; destroying and eliminating all the Basestar in sight. The humaniform models watched in horror as the Basestar were destroyed by the wrath of the Terrans.

To put an end point. Around five Terrans who wore suits of different clothes, activated some circles with runes of different colors.

"Shit!" It was the only thing Cavil said when the Colony exploded into several thousand pieces throughout the space. The debris scattered like raindrops.

The Cylon Colony did not exist. All Basestar were annihilated or disabled by the loss of their base.

The Cylon threat no longer existed.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this One-Shot.**

 **Do not forget to comment.**

 **A greeting.**

 **the Terrans who destroyed the Colony, was the Caster Class.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys, now I bring you another chapter of this One-Shot of BSG-2003 with Fate Stay Night.**

 **This is done after the destruction of the Cylons.**

* * *

The news of the defeat of the Cylons spread like water throughout the Cyrannus System.

During the past months, rumors and expeditions had been heard about some attacks by the Cylons on the Terran colonies. Covert reconnaissance missions were sent to see if the rumors were true; if they were.

For the first time, the Quorum decided to make some meetings to repair and create the Battlestars, since they had never been used after the fight against the Terrans, now the Cylons had come out of hiding and began to make attacks on the colonies of their brothers lost. There was also a possibility of having the Thirteenth Tribe sign an agreement to join the Twelve Colonies; bringing a great chance to access their technology and have them bent and illuminate them with the light of the Lords of Kobol.

It seemed like a great opportunity, but his effort was in vain; somehow, they managed to defeat the Cylons. They saw how the ferocious ships of the Tribe Thirteen mercilessly destroyed the Basestar of the Cylons, including they could see the Terrans with strange garments as they tore and annihilate legions of Centurions in just a second, not counting the magic and the invocations of spells powerful. For the icing on the cake, a fleet of Tribe Thirteen destroyed a kind of Cylon base that functioned as a ship-nurse and as a kind of collective mind of cybernetic storage.

For quite some time, since the Armistice was made that ended the Cylon War; They did not exist anymore. The threat to be afraid of an invasion of the Cylons into the Colonies was not to worry about. The Thirteenth Tribe eliminated them all. The nightmare of the colonials had already disappeared.

That information was a great shock for the representatives of the Quorum and of Adar himself, but the option of creating a means of communication between both human species could be made so that they could remain in peace.

An emissary was sent to the Terran space and they waited, half an hour later, the emissary came and Adar explained to the members of the Quorum that a ship would arrive with an ambassador. Adar prayed that it would be possible for the negotiations to be made. He prayed to the Lords of Kobol to be so.

A Terran ship reached the space of the Twelve Colonies and parked in Caprica; capital seat of the Federal Union of the Twelve Colonies. After his arrival, an ambassador and his two young teenage escorts; the first was a man with black hair and blue eyes, and the second was a girl with pink hair and violet eyes; which was seen clearly and curiously by the colonial.

In the Quorum the meeting was held; a huge circular room with polished mahogany wood walls and a circular chandelier with white light bulbs. There was a long "c" shaped table with each representative and flags of each colony in place.

The ambassador was nothing more than the Director of the Magus Force Division, Romani Archaman. Through his lenses Roman detailed each symbol that formed the Twelve Colonies. _'If my deduction is true, those flags and the names make up each world is the same name of the Signs of the Zodiac'_ Roman thought, and it was true, each name of each planet that made up the Cyrannus System also carried the constellations; Caprica of Capricorn, Tauron of Taurus, Virgon of Virgo, Canceron of Cancer, Gemenom of Gemini, Sagittaron of Sagittarius, Aquarion of Aquario, Aerilon of Aries, Leonis de Leo, Libran of Libra, Picon of Pisces and Scorpia of Scorpio. Then there was a thirteenth worthy zodiac to be all together. Ophiuchus, the Serpent Hunter, which corresponds to Asclepius, the son of the god Apollo and the human Coronid in Greek mythology, whose sign would be the Rod of Asclepius; the symbol of medicine.

Roman decided to clarify his tone, he could feel that the atmosphere was heavy and there was a minimum chance that a diplomatic conflict would break out. The good thing is that he had Gudao and Mashu, also including a teleportation spell.

"This section starts," said the Virgon representative.

"Representatives of the Quorum of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, it's a pleasure to meet you all ... My name is Romani Archaman, I am the ambassador of the Earth" spoke Roman in perfect classical Greek, the official language of the Twelve Colonies.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Archaman, I am Richard Adar, President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, I welcome you and your two escorts to the Qurorum of the Twelve," said Adar diplomatically.

"It is a kind gesture on your part, President Adar." Now, as understood, a colonial emissary entered our region and asked us to meet so that our governments can live in peace, after that incident with you "

"That's right, I know what happened was not something civilized on our part"

"Since you are the Thirteenth Tribe" responded the representative of Sagittaron. Both Gemenom and Sagittaron are religious planets that follow the teachings of the Lords of Kobol.

"Yes, I heard that from some of his people" Roman knew perfectly well that these people believe that the Earth is their lost colony. "But it does not matter, all we have come is to sign some agreements, right?"

"In effect, if you accept our proposal to sign a pact with us, we would be grateful if our relations with you could be restored"

"I see, but there must also be something else, how to choose a representative and join the Quorum?"

"Exactly, the representative of the Earth would be in our Quorum and it would be a great pride for our lost brothers to join their other brothers and sisters who have been waiting for them so much, all the Colonies would be reunited as one family"

"Including that they would administer their laws, right?" Roman was sure that agreement would make the Earth be at the mercy of the Twelve Colonies. A very dirty trick that the Qúorum has done.

"Of course." Adar swallowed hard, trying to hide his nervousness without his noticing. "The Colonization Articles were created when we were at the dawn of the Cylon War, the Articles govern each Colony at political moments, thanks to them we live in harmony, also the Earth would be in the Articles"

"But we are not in the Articles, the Earth is an independent nation, you only need to sign it to enter, right?"

"You would give us greater joy if you agree to sign them" spoke the representative of Virgon.

 _'They just want the Earth to submit to their government, they will do everything they can to do it.'_ Roman grimaced mentally.

"Then that would be the agreement, to make me accept to sign and put Earth under his government, what would happen if I did not accept?"

"A greater opportunity is lost so that a gap between us is not created" Adar spoke, there was a touch of frustration and nervousness. "Mister Archaman, you would do a huge favor to your government and to us as brothers, the Exodus that separated us from you two thousand years ago made us lose all contact with you, but this is a sign from the Lords of Kobol that it is our destiny to be together "

Roman knew where those speeches were coming from; _'He plans to use religion as a political method to get us to join them, well what a plan this has!'_ Roman decided to speak optimistically.

"It is a flattering speech, President Adar, very flattering, but there is a simple question in this situation, what you want is to make the Earth can not exercise a free vote if we do not want to continue with our way of life, including the establishment of the religion of the Lords of Kobol as a new religion to the people of the Earth "

"Everyone can respect the way of life, whether religious or political," said Gemenom's representative. "But to make the word of the Lords of Kobol enter their souls would make them embrace their lost legacy, you would recognize their own creators"

"And it would facilitate a new political system in his government" spoke the representative of Virgon. "It would be good to share new laws of economics and politics with us"

"It would also include negotiation and creation of technology and come for domestic consumption" the representative of Tauron entered the conversation.

 _'_ _Everyone is trying to put pressure on us. '_ Roman looked at his friends, who were also looking at him; already the situation was getting more and more dangerous. I had to put order and think of a plan to solve it.

"Their demands are very demanding, I know that, but you are making the situation more ... stressful" all the representatives of the Quorum stared at him. "I know you explain me very informal, but it's the truth, I know you were all excited when they found us, although the situation of that meeting was not very _civilized_ , gentlemen, members of the Quorum of the Twelve Colonies, both me and the Republic We are doing everything possible so that this peace between our two governments can last, but the circumstances are getting harder and are trying to use the Colonization Articles to impose on Earth our right to have our own democracy. or bothering, but I'm looking for a better, more peaceful way "

"And what would that method be?" Adar wanted to know with a touch of interest, as did the representatives of the Quorum.

"My method is easy, I will not accept to sign the agreements"

An icy silence took over the atmosphere. Adar and the representatives had their eyes wide open and their expressions astonished. The representative of Virgon decided to break the silence.

"Are you saying, you will not accept the treaty?"

"Yes, I accept my decision"

"What?!" were the responses of the representatives of Gemenom, Sagittaron, Libran and Leonis.

"But, why do not you accept it?" the representative of Tauron was frustrated. "You do not know the merits of being united in one government!"

"I know, but we do not like to be told what to do as little children, we are happy with our way of life," Roman answered patiently.

"Maybe so much being isolated from your brothers became arrogant of yourself! You need to submit to the teachings of the Lords of Kobol!" the representative of Gemenom spoke fiercely.

"You can not turn your back on us, that's betraying your brothers!" the representative of Sagittar replied with anger.

"Maybe being isolated, they have forgotten their creators and their home world!" spoke Aquario's representative.

"Order, please!" Adar raised his voice for the Quorum members to shut up. "Now is not the time to lose your sanity! Now, Mr. Archaman, I know that you have every right to demand your own decision that the Earth should remain independent of us, but you are throwing a dream that we have all expected, not Also, without us, you can not face potential dangers that can happen "

"I think you mean the news of the destruction of the Cylons," Roman commented, drawing attention.

"That's what I'm talking about! You can not live all the time independently! There's the slightest chance that the Cylons are able to return!"

"I know you are all concerned about our safety, but the threat of the Cylons no longer exists for us"

"Why should not we worry about the Cylons appearing?" replied the representative of Aerilon.

"Because the Cylons were destroyed when we attacked their mother ship, a ship that wirelessly controls like a queen bee that controls its honeycomb, we found it and destroyed it, which generated a kind of server blackout, putting all the Cylons ships off "

The representatives of the Quorum were speechless: There was a ship that controlled all the Cylons! The Quorum room began to murmur and argue with each other. Everything was difficult to assimilate. It was for which one of the Battlestar was used to perform a mission in the Cylon space; to gather information that was that the machines did, and there was the proof: a hive-ship.

"It's-it's impossible!" the representative of Virgon stuttered.

"H-How could you find this information?" Adar wanted Archaman to answer his question; I was anxious and at the same time stunned.

"Well, that's the funny part" Roman scratched the back of his neck timidly, while all the members of Quorum looked at him like hawks. "You see, the only way we found this information was thanks to the data obtained from the Cylons servers, and from some remains found, among other words so that they could understand" Roman could feel the accelerated rhythm of his heart, too He could feel Gudao and Mashu holding firm, but at the same time tense. The information he was going to say was going to blow the head of the representatives. He said: "The Cylons have human appearances"

A cold, icy, sepulchral silence took over the room.

All the faces of the representatives and of Adar itself paled like ghosts. None of them spoke for another time of silence.

Everything looked like a grave without noise.

Until finally, the representative of Libran decided to speak, with a slight tremor in his voice:

"Y-You are s-s-saying that the Cylons have a hu-hu-human appearance"

"Affirmatively"

Another silence, and the Quorum broke out in a great discussion that raised the anguish further. Everything ended when Adar made them close their mouths.

Mr. Archaman, are you sure what you found is real information?"

"Completely safe one hundred percent"

"Y-I see" Adar was tense. "That means, that there is no longer a risk of running from being attacked?"

"President Adar, you can be sure that the Cylon threat no longer exists, each and every one of the ships have been destroyed in a huge radius, we say we sweep through the regions of the Galaxy to find them and destroy them." The Cylons are extinct "

The whole room was silent.

"Very well" the representative of Tauron decided to break the icy silence. "Since the Cylons do not pose a threat to the Twelve Colonies, I suggest we continue with our business in the first place."

"Exactly." Adar found his voice after being silent. "With respect to the treaty that you do not agree with, what is your choice, Mr. Archaman?"

"I suggest that we sign an agreement that both the Earth and the Twelve Colonies can live in harmony, a political peace agreement without requiring it to be under the mandate of the Colonization Articles"

"But it can not be like that!" responded the representative of Scorpia. "The Articles help keep us together!"

"United, yes, but only you, the Twelve Colonies, we have our own articles"

"I think that I, as well as the representatives of the Twelve Colonies, should discuss it among ourselves," Adar replied.

"Thanks, is there any question you want to tell us?"

"Yes" replied the representative of Sagittaron. "Is it true that you have magic?"

That question made Roman, Gudao and Mashu sweat.

"What?" the representative of Picon replied confused.

"That they have divine powers," the representative of Gemenom explained in detail. "According to the writings of Pythia, they speak of the gods bestowing blessings on some humans who are designated by the Lords themselves as their representatives among mortals." It is also said that the Titan Prometheus stole the sacred fire of the gods and gave them to humanity, but Zeus punished him for his insurgency and chained him to a mountain where he would be devoured by an eagle as punishment for defying the gods "

"Then there's Circe, the Sorceress Goddess," commented Sagittaron's representative. "Who instructed mankind in Kobol in the development of magic and sorcery, there is a slight possibility that she has instructed the Thirteenth Tribe in the development of magic, and there is also the theory that was the reason why you have left Kobol, because you achieved in your development of magic and escaped the judgment of the Lords "

 _'These guys are crazy!'_ Roman, Gudao and Mashu thought about the theoretical questions of the representatives of Sagittaron and Gemenom.

Roman decided to clarify them.

"I know that all of you have witnessed our use of superhuman abilities, have many questions about our knowledge and training of those mystical abilities, but it is difficult to explain, and it can be very complicated to explain"

"You mean you're not going to explain?" Sagittar's representative was upset.

"As I said, it is very complicated to explain and it would be difficult to assimilate"

"But all of us were created by the Lords of Kobol," Rep. Gemenom told Roman. "Each of us deserves the right to explain us"

Roman sighed.

"They have questions, I know, but I can tell you that most of the Earth are people with powers, while most are not, but we work together for the welfare of the Terra Republic. I am the Director of a division of those people. with magical powers, that's all I can say, the rest is confidential. "

"What about those Terrans in old clothes like armor, doublets, and other ancient and modern clothes ?!" The representative of Scorpia inquired.

"That's confidential information, only with the permission of my superiors can you allow it"

"Stupid things, talkies! We have the right to demand all the information of your government, you are our brothers, we have the right to know!" Sagittar's representative showed anger in his voice.

"You can not hide that information about your magic!" the Gemenom representative responded angrily. "You were blessed by the gifts of the Lords of Kobol, that would be treason and heresy against the gods!"

"I want to know too!" The representative of Tauron entered the conversation, as did Aquario, Aerilon, Libran, Leonis, Virgon, Picon and Canceron.

Adar shut them up.

Roman spoke patiently and calmly. Already the situation was coming to a boiling point.

"To all members of the Quorum, my decision will stand firm, I will not reveal confidential information, but I will explain other information about the human Cylons"

With the mention of the humaniforms, the entire Quorum was silent and silenced.

"The information gathered from the database of the Cylons servers allowed us to understand that the process of creating a new model with human skin and features was based on the duration of the Cylon War, and many procedures were carried out on different planets. of the Cyrannus System It is also explained in the creation of a human with mechanical parts and cables that called it Hybrids, since they were the next step in the evolution of new models, but the Hybrids were used as computers that control an entire Cylon ship "that information made the representatives feel disgusted to hear, Roman continued:" But we have come to the following information about the creation of new models with human forms "

"They did it?" Adar asked.

"If they did, it says in the database that there was contact with other models with human traits that appeared in space and gave the Cylons an engineering that allows to build a human appearance and resuscitate when the body is damaged in combat or an accident, it is called Resurrection Tank "

"Who were those models that appeared and gave them that technology?" commented the representative of Virgon.

"According to the data obtained, they call themselves the Five Finals, but then disappeared without a trace"

"So there were Cylons with a human appearance that appeared from somewhere in the Galaxy?" answered Adar

"Based on the information collected, yes"

"Any names of the models of the human Cylons?" wanted to know the representative of Tauron.

"They are known as John Cavil, D'Anna Biers, Aaron Doral, Leoben Conoy, Sharon Valerii, Simon O'neill and Gina Inviere, also called the Significant Seven, that's all I can say for information"

The room fell into a silence beyond the grave.

"Very good," said Roman. "It looks like it's all the information I can provide, so, Mr. President, is there anything else I can give?"

"No, give us about two months for me and the representatives of the Colonies to reach an agreement." Adar spoke numbly in his voice.

"It's okay" Roman agreed with the idea.

Roman and his two friends boarded their transport ship in the spaceport of Caprica and headed for the third battle cruiser. They triggered the FTL and left in a jump to hyperspace.

It was a complicated conversation with Adar and the rest of the Quorum representative, but at least they were reaching an agreement, more or less.

The situation with the Twelve Colonies of Kobol was complicated, both the High Command of Terra and the Magus; they had the Heroic Spirits, but there was always a possibility that the scale of attacks on some colony on Earth would be increasingly greater, whether it was an attack by alien ships or other humans in space. Not including the reserve of prana of a Magus that is needed to defeat an entire army; the war with the colonial and the Cylons was an example.

Then there was Velvet 02; that battle was the most extreme and anguishing in the history of mankind, but they managed to stop it, resulting in a great victory for Chaldea in the past. Now humanity enjoyed being in space; colonizing and discovering new horizons for the new generations.

As for Caprica, with the mention of little information about the Terrans left several doubts to the Quorum, but the mention of the identity of the humaniformes went to work in finding them. It was difficult, but they did it step by step, until they were destroyed without mercy; ending the nightmare suffered by the Twelve Colonies.

Among the religious fanatics there was a remark about the minimal information about the use of magic and the Terrans with strange clothes; being the focus of theories for the religious of the Sacred Scrolls; some thought it was the gift that Zeus gave the Tribe Thirteen, while others held that the Thirteenth Tribe fled from Kobol for vanity and greed for the power they had, turning their backs on the Lords of Kobol and becoming arrogant of their ego.

Another thing that Roman refused to talk about in the Quorum was the other information that his superiors did not want him to say when he arrived in Caprica. That information was a slight shock to the scientists; the Five Finals were Cylons of the Thirteenth Tribe, who fled from their planet in a civil war against their own machines, causing the Thirteenth Tribe planet, where scientists named him Ophiuchus for the thirteenth zodiac sign, was devastated by the nuclear waste used in the missiles; making her infertile and lacking in life; a dead world.

That information gave as a result that it would be kept secret and the planet of the Thirteenth Tribe would be sought; It was very important to look for all the information about Kobol and the Thirteenth Tribe. As for the whereabouts of the Five Finals, much information was sought about them, there was a possibility that they had died or mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Which kept searching more about them in the Cylons database.

Everything was very complicated for the Terrans.

* * *

 **As for some questions about the plot:**

 **1) the government of the Earth managed to extract information from the Five Finals and the whereabouts of the Thirteenth Tribe.**

 **2) Velvet 02 was defeated, as it develops after finishing the game.**

 **3) All the characters of FGO are alive, since I alter plot to unite it to this story.**

 **4) The Human Cylons do not exist, the only ones alive are the Five Finals, since they are Sam Anders, Saul Tigh, Helena Tigh, Galen Tyrol and Tori Foster.**

 **Important fact: The religion of Battlestar Galactica is based on the cult of the Greek gods, while in the original series of 78 they worshiped the Egyptians. The cult of the One God of the Cylons is based on Christianity; since the producers were based on September 11.**

 **As for Kobol; the producers left some clues to the sar on the Exodus in the episodes of the series of 2004, leaving them free interpretation to the spectator. Everyone can leave their conclusions about Kobol.**

 **If someone wants to make a fanart of the Heroic Spirits and Magus fighting against the Cylons and Colonials, I give them permission.**

 **Greetings to all the readers.**

 **Do not forget to leave a comment.**


	6. Chapter 7

**All right guys, here's the chapter; now we see the Terrans looking for information from the parallel of the Thirteenth Tribe. Which takes place after the destruction of the Cylons.**

 **A greeting.**

* * *

After the Terran government had finished finishing the Cylon hive ship, they all decided to go ahead and rebuild the damaged, and then be reborn as the phoenix.

Things had been fine during the following months and weeks, but the most important thing was to put some details in order and tie loose ends. The first was sent to a delegation with the chief of the Division Magus, Romani Archaman, as ambassador of the Earth to the Cyrannus System, home of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. While the latter would take the investigation of the Five Finals; Cylons that belong to the Thirteenth Tribe and the location of their planet, since it should be hidden in any solar system in the Galaxy.

When Roman returned with the ships to Earth, he met with the High Command and discussed what happened at the meeting on his capital planet. Roman explained that the representatives of the Twelve Colonies and the president himself did not approve that the Earth was an independent planet and that it deserved to be annexed to his government, causing the members of the High Command to feel upset by the unifying insistence. He had also explained some details about his culture; the planets bore the name of the Greek zodiacal signs, while some gaseous giants or colonized planets paid homage to the Greek gods, since it was the central religion of the Twelve Colonies. The demonstration of powers of the Magus and the Heroic Spirits during the war with them was also mentioned, which was accepted by the High Command as something they were going to ask.

With all the information gathered, the investigation of the Five Finals continued.

The only thing that was known about them until then, was only that they had entered the Cylon space after the truce with the Twelve Colonies. It was only known that these survivors of their planet gave them advanced technology to help them, then disappear without a trace. But all the information came to light; It was the One model himself who decided to revolt and took power, causing the memory erasure of the Five Finals and the empowerment of the Resurrection Tanks for his own ambition. The identity of the Five Finals was known and kept secret, but the important thing was to find the planet of the Tribe Thirteen and investigate what happened.

What could be known in advance of the information collected was that the Thirteenth Tribe had experienced a revolt in their AIs on the planet and caused a radioactive devastation; making your planet infertile and dead.

Another mystery that surrounded them, were that they carried the third zodiacal sign: Ophiuchus, the Snake Hunter or the Serpent's Messenger. In Greek mythology, Asclepius was the son of the god Apollo and the mortal Coronis. His education was supervised by the centaur Chiron in the arts of medicine and hunting. It is also mentioned that his father and Athena intervened in his education and helped him. Athena handed him two flasks filled with blood from the Gorgon. In the first he had blood with poison and in the second he had properties to resurrect the dead, which he decided to implement in the use of his abilities to resurrect the dead. With his use of skills, he called Zeus' attention; since he was not happy with the resurrection of mortals, because he feared that could complicate the balance of the world. When Asclepios resurrected Hipolito in Trecen, Zeus became angry and killed him with lightning. With his death, he ascended into the heavens and became the constellation that is known to the modern world as Ophiuchus. Which was the same power that the Thirteenth Tribe had: returning from the dead.

Then there was the other problem; Where were they? What was its location? In what part of the Galaxy?

Based on information from the little information, scientists and astronomers decided to investigate for hours; reviewing each strip and consulting the astronomical texts. Until everything was caused by the lighthouse found in a nebula. It was analyzed that the lighthouse had a kind of cybernetic virus, but it managed to be eradicated and found enough information about the journey of the Thirteenth Tribe of Kobol to Earth.

With all the stored lighthouse information, and with the coordinates in the systems, the expedition was organized. It consisted around seven ships with enough energy to defend against any encounter. And with that, the ships took off into space.

The journey lasted for several minutes, but it was finally achieved. The solar system in which they were found was more or less identical to that of the Sun System on Earth. Including a blue planet with a slight kinship to Earth. At first glance, on the outside it was beautiful, but inside it was a no man's land; only radiation and ruins.

A team was deployed with Magus and infantry of highly armed soldiers; dressed in their anti-radiation armor. When they descended on the surface, the view was taken from a post-apocalyptic film; the ruins of huge buildings rose to the sky, a dry and infertile land, with dry vegetation and with others that still grew by radiation, the sky was leaden and let the rays of the sun illuminated them. There were only debris and corpses, except for the discovery of ancient models of Cylons in the vicinity. Radiation levels rose and fell in each area they approached. It was a dead world.

With all the photographs and videos taken on the expedition, it was time to take off and inform the High Command about the discovery of the dead world of the Thirteenth Tribe; a depressing and bleak place, something like the Chernobyl disaster.

What could be obtained from the history of the Thirteenth Tribe; their society was basically composed of advanced androids who had invented a technological method to unload their minds into new bodies and had also perfected FTL engines and the creation of Cylon Centurions. In some mysterious way, they decided to leave Kobol and go into space, lighthouses were built to know the space routes. On their journey, they found a planet and colonized it; It is not known if the name was Earth or its tribe. In their establishment, humans and androids reproduced sexually among themselves; new hybrids are born. A revolution was declared by the machines and they reduced their planet to a radioactive world. While their only survivors decided to take what remains of technology and warn the Twelve Colonies about the dangers of artificial intelligence and its sensitivity. They met the Cylons and gave them their technology, and then they were betrayed by a renegade. That was all that the scientists had developed.

The discovery of Colony Thirteen and its history was one of the great mysteries and revelations that the Terrans had seen.

Since the Galaxy abound great mysteries to discover.

* * *

 **Yes, I know that this chapter was something short, but it was what my mind could produce to write. I had to remember episodes from Season 4 about the discovery of the Thirteenth Tribe and the self-destruction of their planet, and I also turned to the series wiki to find more information, as well as the thirteenth zodiac sign.**

 **As for what happened in Kobol; I only know that the producers said that we can choose our opinions about their history and the Exodus.**

 **Do not forget to leave your comments on this chapter.**

 **A greeting.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Other chapter of this one-shot series of Fate Stay Night with BSG-2003. I want to say thank you all for reading these chapters that I have done.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Galaxy was giant.

Navigating the Galaxy is like navigating a great ocean that stretched every few kilometers, covered by an infinite sea of water with different types of fish and some unexplored areas in hidden corners. This was the Galaxy, like a vast ocean, extensive and full of mysteries. The Galaxy was sometimes called the Great Spiral or the Milky Way by Earth scientists, since its shape resembled that of a gigantic spiral that floated in the sea of space along with its brothers.

Sometimes, the Galaxy had its own secrets without anyone knowing, secrets that went back in ancient times; When the first forms of life began to develop to a young stage, while some reached the stage of evolution and began to explore the dark cold of space covered by an infinity of stars. Then there were their home worlds where they were born and they took their first steps towards space. Some built empires, while others collapsed with the passage of time; leaving ruins and civilizations who once rested from a golden age.

Each planet had its own history and its own secret; either old buildings that were caused by environmental disasters, galactic phenomena, conspiracies or invasions of their own neighbors. Everything always happened like a wheel that turns and turns without stopping, until another cycle repeats itself.

Among all the planets that made up their own secrets, there was one that stood out. A blue world covered by a thick sea and with smaller islands and a larger one. That world was where advanced life developed. A civilization that was equal to the others; conformed by developed beings who had been seen as gods before their servants, as their divinities.

Each human tribe had advanced in their own area where they lived, along with their masters, living in harmony. But one tribe was noted for its development in the technology of space engines and engines. The Thirteen Tribe was the most advanced of all the Tribes of Man. Their level of intellect surpassed that of their masters, reaching such a point that they began the creation of human-robot hybrids and cameras to download into new bodies. But then they decided that it was time to leave the home of their masters and start looking for their true ancestral home, or build a new one. Which they did and took off into space.

During the following years, a calamity had struck the planet, allowing the Twelve Tribes of Man to leave the planet and embark on a new solar system where they would call it home. While their masters felt lonely and melancholy, causing them to disappear.

After the several thousand years that had passed after the calamity, a ship of the Terrans had found the planet where the Tribes of Man and their masters had lived: Kobol, the home of gods and men.

Several research groups were sent to the planet to search and excavate all the secrets that had been discovered on the planet. There were smooth stone buildings, vessels, tribal drawings and among other artifacts found in the surroundings, including human corpses and skulls; a discovery that only yielded more doubts and answers. The archeology teams decided to sweep all areas of the region where they were to search for more ancient remains.

There were ruins and settlements that were covered by vegetation, but there was a discovery that affected them all; They found a stone gate that was located in an area with two twin mountains. Doubt had seized the investigators; That door was inward.

Trying to find a solution to enter, they decided to use magic, which allowed the doors to open and reveal a room of altars with human sculptures. Most of them were the same as Greek sculptures. But when they agreed to another chamber, they were all out of breath: they were in a dark meadow with stone pillars, whose engravings represented a constellation in the night sky: the signs of the Greek zodiac. All the pillars were in their own places with their own constellation, but there was one that was not, then they realized that it was not, but they were in it.

That, was one of the most shocking discoveries of humanity. They knew that the planet hid several secrets that will soon be revealed.

* * *

 **It was something short, but it's what I got from my head.**

 **Do not forget to comment**

 **Greetings.**


	8. Intro

**Well folks, here I bring you the intro of BSG-2003 with the characters of the Fate saga.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **(The opening opens with the music of BSG-2003)**

(It shows the images of all the cities of the Twelve Colonies in their heyday, commercial ships flying over the skies, the cars walking on the highways and the citizens walking through the streets)

(A group of Battlestars sent by the Admiralty secretly send their shots and missiles to the three ships of the Earth, causing them to hit their shields, then the ships send them the shot)

(A meeting is formed with all the Admirals of each Battlestar and they comment on the first contact with the Thirteenth Tribe, while in Caprica, president Adar explains to the press about the discovery of the Thirteenth Tribe and its attack on the Battlestar)

(Several Battlestars of different classes are thrown into space, ready to fight against the Thirteenth Tribe)

 **(The music is over and the sequence begins with drums and suspense battle)**

(Ten Battlestar are destroyed by the powerful laser beams of the Terrans)

(Helena Cain orders that all missiles be fired at three Terran ships, but are protected by a magical shield)

(Emiya raises her bow and shoots large amounts of arrows towards the Cylons Centurions)

(Adama orders emergency FTL jump)

(The Cylons androids models known as the Significant Seven discuss the situation of the war between the Terrans and Colonials)

(Gudaou makes love with Mashu in his room)

(Jeanne cuts each Centurion with his sword)

(Merlin sends several powerful rays to each Battlestar)

(The military forces of the Twelve Colonies fight against the Terran and Magus soldiers)

(The Cylons Centurions are torn apart by Cu Chulainn)

(Gudao and Mashu fight together against colonial soldiers)

(The Quorum demands response with the images of the Magus casting spells against colonial soldiers)

(Three Saber Class smash about fifty Cylons Centurions)

(Several Colonial Viper are destroyed by three Casters)

(Isthar sends several flames of fire against several colonial soldiers)

(Adama orders the withdrawal immediately)

(Sieg and Jeanne kiss and make love in a room, joining Jeanne Alter to the scene)

(Emiya dances with Ishtar in a field with destroyed colonial vehicles while the vegetation grows)

(Lee Adama and his team of Vipers are in disarray due to the appearance of Nursery Rhyme and Jack the Ripper sitting on a flying dragon)

(Terran aircraft shoot at colonial Vipers)

(The Cylons Centurions are crushed by Heracles)

(Cavil is interrogated in a room with two Heroic Spirits and a Magus)

(The story of the Five Finals is discovered)

(The Quorum chooses to seek a method of peace with the Earth)

(Sieg summons several swords of green light and throws them against the Viper, Raptor and colonial vehicles)

(The fleet of Terran ships sail towards Caprica, where the Battlestar awaits them for the final showdown)

 **(Battlestar Galactica: Problems with the Colonies of Kobol)**

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked this intro.**

 **Leave your opinion.**

 **A greeting.**


End file.
